


A Christmas Miracle

by mizzhelen



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: The Davis Family - Freeform, The White Family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzhelen/pseuds/mizzhelen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl and Charlie get the best gift of all on Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a Christmas story. Hope you enjoy! I know its a little late but better late than never! Its short but short and sweet.

Meryl and Charlie were getting ready for their Christmas Eve dinner with their families. Meryl was 9 months pregnant with their baby girl. Charlie wasn’t sure they should go to the dinner but Meryl insisted, wanting to spend time with their families. Meryl put on a red dress and he wore a suit with a red tie to match. They got in the car and drove to the Davis home where everyone was meeting. He helped her out of the car when they arrived.

They went to the doorbell and rang. Meryl’s mother, Cheryl opened the door to welcome her daughter and son in law. “Come in,guys. Oh Mer, you look positively glowing”, Cheryl said and opened the door for them to step in. Charlie helped Meryl in the house. They were immediately welcomed by their family. Charlie helped Meryl sit down on a chair. “Mer, is there anything I can get you?” Charlie asked his wife. “I’m ok, thank you hon”, Meryl responded. Charlie gave her a kiss and sat down next to her. “Sweetie, are you ok?” Jacqui asked her as she noticed a look of pain cross over her daughter in law’s face. “I’m fine. She’s just kicking”, Meryl said but no one look convinced. Charlie was the most concerned of them all. “Mer, let’s get you to the hospital.”, Charlie insisted. “Char, I’m fine”, Meryl replied but sounded uncertain about it

 

 

An hour later, while everyone was deep in conversation and eating their beef, Meryl excused herself to go to the bathroom. A few seconds late,everyone heard a scream coming from the bathroom. Charlie ran and when he say Meryl, she had a look of panic on her face. “Mer, whats wrong?” Charlie asked concerned. “My water broke”, Meryl replied. “Let’s get you to the hospital”, Charlie said as he ushered her to the door, telling their family what was going on. He drove her to the hospital as fast as the law would allow. When they arrived at the hospital, he helped her out of the car and towards the maternity ward. When they got there, they told the nurse at the desk Meryl was in labor. Meryl was soon admitted to a room. The nurse came into the room and set up the monitors. “This is all your fault!” Meryl screamed as she had a contraction. Charlie tried to comfort her, telling her to breathe through it. Not long after, Cheryl and Jacqui came in with Meryl’s bag. They said they would be in the waiting room if they were needed. Five hours later, at 1 am on Dec. 25, Sophia Isabelle White made her appearance. “She’s so cute, Mer.”, Charlie commented while looking at their baby wrapped in a pink blanket in Meryl’s arms. “ I know, I can’t believe she’s here”, Meryl said. She was so happy and for sure could say Sophia was the greatest Christmas gift she had ever received.


End file.
